Koda and Romi's New Family
by O M G y401
Summary: What will happen when Koda has Romi's baby? MPreg


"Romi, do I have to wear this?" asked Koda nervously.

"Of course. We're going to a church, and most christians, no, most people would frown upon or question the logic of a pregnant man," Romi replied.

"yeah, but do I have to wear the bra, too?"

"Yes. Most pregnant women have boobs, no matter how flat they were before they got pregnant. Now, come out and show me how cute you look."

"Ugh...I feel silly...."

"I don't care."

"Fine," Koda came out of the bathroom and twirled in a circle. He was wearing a pink dress with silk-lace trim and small pink pearls around the collar. Underneath, his middle bulged out and the dress almost didn't fit. He was also wearing a bra, which made him look like he had breasts.

"Oh, Koda, you're so cute!" Romi squealed in delight. It had been a while since he saw something so cute! "Are you wearing the shoes?"

"No," Koda said, "they looked uncomfortable."

"I can put a shoe cushion in them so they would be easier on your feet."

"Ugh, fine. But if my feet start hurting, we're coming back home."

"Of course, Princess," Romi joked. He placed a matching jacket on His boyfriend's shoulders and led him to the door.

"Who's was this, anyway?" Koda asked.

"It was my mom's," answered Romi, "she wore every time we had a fancy event to go to. It fits you now because she wore it even when she had me."

"Is it really that special?" Koda gasped, "if so, then I promise I'll take really good care of it for you."

"Thanks," Romi planted a kiss on Koda's cheek and opened the door on the passenger's side of his car for him. He got in(with a little struggle), and Romi got in, too. He started the car and they were off.

"There are so many people here," Koda observed while they were parking. He placed a hand on his enlarged belly. It still surprised him that he was going to give birth to a child, and it scared him to think that he was going to be around so many people today. He looked up as Romi put his hand on Koda's. He smiled and so did Koda, reassuringly, of course. They parked the car, and after Romi helped Koda out of the car, they headed toward the entrance.

They were stopped in the middle of the sidewalk by a hyper-looking young woman, though.

"Hey, Romi!" she said, "I haven't seen you here in a while. Where ya been?"

"I've been with this beauty," he replied, putting his arm around Koda and kissing his cheek affectionately.

"Hm...she's cute!" said the girl, "well, enjoy the crafts! God Bless You!"

"You too," shouted Romi as she ran off. Koda wasn't used to be called a girl, or cute, especially by a girl. He blushed. Did he still have some straight in him?

"Koda? You okay?" Romi asked, looking down at him as they continued toward the entrance. Koda nodded and forced himself to cool down.

They reached the door and Romi stated his last name. An old lady handed them their name tags and they went inside. Inside, it was big, but crowded. Koda almost got stepped on, but Romi pulled him out of the way in time.

"You have to be more careful, dear," he laughed, winking. Koda gave him a playfully stern look and got back on his feet.

"What do you want to do first?" Koda asked the older man. Romi scratched his beard and pointed to the east corridor, where all the ornament crafts were. The couple headed that direction.

"We could do the glass ornament decorating, if you want---" Romi began, but then saw that his boyfriend was looking somewhere else. Romi peered at his face, and saw that Koda had a look of fear and sadness on his face. He clutched Romi's sleeve, and he felt Koda's hand shaking. With his free hand, he put it on his large belly. Romi looked in the direction Koda was looking in, and saw a family of four.

The mom was comforting a small, Asian looking boy. the boy's sister was standing next to their father, the woman's husband. The mom was American, the father Asian. Oh, Romi thought, it reminds him of his family. Koda's dad was Japanese and his mother was American, like the family before them. Romi put his hand on Koda's shoulder for comfort.

The dad looked up and gave Koda a funny look,, then Romi. He lifted the little girl up in his arms and carried her off, following the mom. Romi looked down at Koda, who looked pretty shaken. His eyes were wide and his hands were still shaken. Then, a church helper appeared in front of them.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, "you look sick. Do you need anything?"

"N-no..." answered Koda in a quiet voice, "I'm fine. Thank you."

"No problem," she replied, "enjoy the crafts!" She jogged off to attend to some other people, wherever they were.

"Koda..." said Romi, "you were remembering your family, weren't you?" Koda nodded. He let go of Romi's sleeve and instead placed his hand on top of his other hand, which was till rested on his belly. Romi put the hand that wasn't around Koda's shoulder on his boyfriend's tummy, too. He led them to a bench just outside the refreshment area.

"I'll get you something," said Romi, "what do you want?"

"Just a juice, please," Koda said, "and can I come in, too?"

"No, you need to rest," instructed Romi, "and plus, we wouldn't want you to get bumped into, wouldn't we?" Romi smiled and let go of Koda's hand. He went inside the large room full of people and disappeared from Koda's sight. He sighed and, with both hands rested on his large middle, he leaned back on the wall.

I must have looked so pathetic back there, he thought. Feeling guilty, sad, and tired, he Koda let his eyelids slip closed.

"Koda...Koda..." came a voice from outside his mind. Koda slowly opened his eyes and saw Romi's face. Romi smiled and sat down on the bench.

"Did you fall asleep?" he asked. Koda nodded sleepily. He felt his man put his hand on his forehead and pull back.

"Koda, you're hot," he said, shocked, "are you feeling alright?"

"I don't know," he replied, "yeah, I guess..."

"Then we have to get you home," the next second, Romi had swept Koda off the bench and was carrying him toward, the door, despite a few stares. Koda would usually protest, but having a fever and a baby in his belly made him not want to walk. So he let himself go limp and let Romi carry him to the car.

Koda fell asleep sometime during the car ride, and didn't wake up until they got home. Even then, he didn't move, and let Romi undress him and put him in bed. Romi told him to open his mouth and he did, and he out a spoonful of medicine in. Koda swallowed it, then let his body relax and he fell asleep once again.

* * *

"Romi!! Roomiiiii!!!!" A wail came from the bedroom and Romi shot out of the chair he was sitting in and rushed to his love.

"Koda?!" he exclaimed, "what's wrong?!"

"I'm out of M&Ms," said the younger man sitting cross-legged on the bed. Romi sagged his shoulders and made a face. This was the fourth time he had come running in here for it just to be about food.

"Koda," he growled, "I've had it. If you had something to tell me, something important, then I would be here in a heartbeat. But lately, all you've been bugging me about is food. 'Romi, I'm hungry', 'Romi, make me something'. I've had it!" Koda flinched at his anger.

"But, Romi," he whined, "you know my hormones are messed up right now–"

"That's what you say every time" Romi retorted, "it's always something related to the baby. And enough whining!" Then Koda's face became that of surprised instead of scared. His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly.

"Oh God...Romi..." he said with a sheet-white face. He looked up at him.

"Koda...you don't mean...it's time?" Romi answered.

"I think so..." Koda looked down at the bulge in his middle and put his hands on top of it while Romi freaked out.

"Oh my God, this is so weird..." he stated. Romi stopped freaking out.

"You mean...you're not in pain?" he asked. Koda shook his head.

"No, it feels like it's swimming around inside my belly..." he said.

"No pain?"

"No, not yeAAAAoh my God. Yep, there's the pain. Nngh!" Koda exclaimed.

"OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGod what should I do?!" Romi said frantically.

"Call a doctor or something!" Koda strained.

"I can't call a doctor! There are too many liabilities! And hey, you watch your mouth."

"YOU try watching when YOU'RE in labor---Nnaaangh!"

"Uh...um...I'll call Ringo! She's a girl; she'll know what to do!" Romi ran over to the phone and dialed Ringo's cell number. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ringo?!"

"Romi? What's wrong?"

"Well...this is going to sound really illogical, but...Koda's in labor."

"...What?"

"It's just what I said! He's in labor! What do I do?!"

"Um...I don't know...I don't think I can believe this..."

"Well, you have to! We're kind of having a crisis here!"

"And a baby! Hurry up!" Koda shouted from the bed.

"Was that...Koda?" Ringo asked.

"Yes. Help us," Romi answered.

"Uh...well, here's the thing...I'm in New York City right now with Spike..."

"What the hell are you doing there?!"

"We're on a date!"

"Then get here and help!!"

"I can't, Romi. Even if I could go now, the baby would already be born!"

"Oh geez...then could you at least tell us what to do?!"

"Um...I guess you could start by getting him in a comfortable position..."

"Uh-huh...and?"

"He has to breathe a certain way, so he doesn't become tired too fast."

"And how's that?"

"In through his teeth, then exhale regularly. No panting."

"Got it. And?"

"Whenever he feels pain in his abdomen, he has to push."

"Won't that make it hurt worse?"

"Yes. But if he doesn't push, he'll be in labor for longer."

"Eagh...that's not good. Anything else?"

"Yes. Make sure he's hydrated, and that he doesn't get too hot."

"Alright. Thanks Ringo."

"Good luck, you guys."

"Thanks. Bye," then he hung up. Romi rushed over to the kitchen and wet a towel with cold water, then ran back into the bedroom and put it on Koda's forehead.

"Ringo told me what to do, Koda," he explained, "you're going to be okay."

"Are you su---" Koda began, but was cut off by a scream of pain. He clutched his large belly with straining fingers. Romi remembered what Ringo had told him and went into action. He grabbed Koda's shoulders and back and laid him down on the pillow. His next target was the pants, of course. He was unbuttoning Koda's jeans when he heard a protest.

"Honestly, Romi," Koda whined, "couldn't you think of a better time to do this?" Romi laughed and finished taking off the pants.

"We wouldn't want our baby's first thing he sees to be your pants," he said. Koda nodded and clutched the baby in his belly. His face looked tired already.

"Ringo said you have to breathe right, too," Romi pointed out. He demonstrated how he should breathe in through his teeth, then out normally. Koda nodded and tried it.

"And you're not really going to like this one," said Romi, "but whenever it hurts, you push the baby out."

"That's what _makes _it hurt, though," Koda complained. Romi nodded and Koda lay his head back and let out a loud moan. He opened his eyes wide and screamed again. and dug his fingernails into his skin. Romi realized he should do something about that, and grabbed Koda's hands in his own.

"Whenever it hurts, you push," he reminded him, "and whenever you push, you can squeeze my hands. Don't be afraid to hurt me, either. I doubt you could." Koda nodded and the next time he had a contraction, he yelled and squeezed Romi's hands. Romi was right; Koda couldn't hurt him. He felt it, sure, but it didn't hurt like Koda was hurting.

"Aaugh, Romi, make it stop!!" Koda shrieked.

"If you push, then it'll be over faster," Romi soothed his screaming uke.

"I am pushing!" Koda yelled as he had another contraction. This one must have been bigger, because he clenched Romi's strong hands even harder.

"Rrrgh, when is this going to be over?!"

"Soon, I hope," said Romi, feeling his hands throb.

"Oh God, Romi, I feel the head!!"

"What?!"

"It's just what I said!!"

"That's great! That means it'll be over soon!"

"That also means it'll hurt more...!"

"You can do it, though!"

"I don't think I can..."

"C'mon, just a few more pushes...please!" Koda was surprised at Romi's pleading tone. He was never like that. So the next time Koda had a contraction, he pushed with every ounce of strength he possessed.

"AAAaaaaaugh!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, making Romi know just how much this hurt. And managing to make his own ears ring, too.

"It' so weird..." Koda gasped, "I can feel it..."

"That's good, now keep going!" Romi encouraged. Koda nodded wearily and made a determined face. He was bent on getting this...thing out of his body.

Romi felt a drop of sweat land on his arm. He realized it was Koda's and took the towel from his forehead and wiped the rest of his face. Koda's hands tensed and then squeezed.

"Romi..." he said, "this is the last one...I promise..." Then he gripped Romi's hands with all his might, and pushed as hard as he could possibly muster. Being low on energy already, he didn't muster much, but it would have to be enough.

"GrraaaAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Koda shrieked. After that, there was silence except for his panting. Then, Romi heard a faint wailing from the other end of the bed. The larger man got up and gently set Koda down on the pillows. He walked to the other side of the bed, only to find the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

There, lying on the bed, was a small, tiny red creature, with two arms, two legs, a head, and a plump little torso. It waved it's tiny arms in desperation, looking for it's mother. Romi gently picked up the tiny infant(it was so tiny that he could fit it in only his two, large hands), and noticed that it was still attached to Koda by a cord. He remembered what he had read in a book one time about pregnancy, and that this was the umbilical cord. It fed the baby while it was still inside the mother.

Romi tied off the end nearest to Koda, and the end nearest to the baby's tummy, and snipped the cord. He set it aside and picked up his child once more.

"Romi," Koda groaned, "is it alright?" He attempted to get up off the pillows, but failed and lay back down again. Instead, Romi brought the baby over to him to see. Koda held out his arms and Romi placed the crying infant in them. Koda took one look at it and smiled.

"She's so beautiful," said the seme, placing a hand on Koda's tired shoulder. He nodded in response, and got the towel from the night stand and began rubbing the blood off their baby. Once she was clean, she had stopped crying, and was now a strange peachy color, kind of pale. She moved her mouth in a way that almost looked like she was searching.

"Oh," said Koda, "I can't breast-feed her."

"I'll go get the bottle then," whispered Romi, as to not disturb the moment. He came back a few minutes later with a warm bottle of formula, and handed it to Koda. The smaller man put the tip to his new daughter's lips, and she immediately began sucking.

"She must be hungry," laughed Romi. He continued chuckling as a single tear fell down his face.

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he said, wiping the tear, "next to you, of course, Koda." And they kissed, for real, for the first time in months.


End file.
